


Intelligent Yet Naive

by Orion_The_Lost



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23961580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_The_Lost/pseuds/Orion_The_Lost
Summary: TFA Orion Pax AU belongs to Firebunnylover on Tumblr!
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Intelligent Yet Naive

**Author's Note:**

> TFA Orion Pax AU belongs to Firebunnylover on Tumblr!

For almost just as long, his adopted creator, Ultra Magnus and his mentor, Alpha Trion were always at conflict with each other over Orion's destiny.

Alpha Trion wants Orion to follow his dream and become the greatest autobot Cybertron has ever seen, while Ultra Magnus wanted to keep him safe from the decepticons at all costs. Ultra Magnus told Orion that being a hero wasn't in his programming. While Orion understands that his creator only wants to protect him, those words still hurt his spark. Alpha Trion on the other hand, isn't quite so forgiving with what Ultra said to his own family.

Alpha Trion trained Orion in secret, both to give Orion what he wants and to spite the Magnus.

When Orion wasn't doing secret training, he worked at the academy library, where he made friends with a spunky and smart female bot named Elita and a reckless yet passionate mech named Sentinel.

They were fun to talk to and they bring him to fun places sometimes.

Then one day, Sentinel talked about going to a forbidden planet that has a deception warship filled with energon. Elita thought it was a great idea and tried to encourage Orion to come along, saying that if they succeed with Orion then Ultra Magnus would have to let him join the academy.

But Orion politely declined the offer.

If he got in trouble by breaking the rules, then Alpha Trion might stop their training and Orion doesn't want to risk that.

By the next solar cycle… his friends were missing… and he had a feeling why.

Orion ran to Ultra Magnus and begged him to send autobots search the planet for his friends, but Ultra Magnus said that the planet was too dangerous to risk anything. Orion argued that a hero would search for them despite the risks. Ultra Magnus then turned his back to Orion and stated without any emotion that heroes must put his people over his own wants. The Magnus then said that if Orion's friends might not have gone missing if Orion had told someone what they planned to do.

Overwhelmed by such cruel yet truthful words, Orion shouted out, "You know what?! I'm glad I'm not a hero like you after all!"

And the librarian ran away with tears in his optics, Ultra Magnus turned around with a shocked and saddened expression on his face, while Alpha Trion glared at the Magnus in disappointment.

A sobbing Orion straight back to the library where he collapsed from his own sadness.

Orion whispered to himself. "E-Elita...S-Sentinel… I'm sorry...I'm so sorry… I should have been there…"

Little did Orion know that Elita and Sentinel are very alive. Different, but alive. Alas, Cybertron won't accept them as they are now.

So they got a brand new job and a new boss.

And this new boss wants to know everything about Ultra Magnus' compassionate and intelligent yet underestimated adopted creation…

1010101010

Orion has a new job now.

Ultra Magnus made him an archivist for the council when the decepticons began attacking a nearby space bridge. Orion no longer wished to work at the library anyway.  
Too many memories…

It was peaceful yet lonely in the archives and Alpha Trion was forbidden to train Orion in secret anymore once Ultra Magnus caught them.

Unable to do his favorite thing and his chances of becoming a hero seem less and less likely, Orion's spark aches.

He just wants to be left alone.

However when big, loud and important parties happened in the capital, Ultra Magnus excepted him to be there so the little archivist won't do things behind his back again.  
Even if it's just in a small quieter place in the room, reading a datapad about the Great War.

That's how Orion met him.

"Why hello there."

Orion yelped and jumped in surprise at the mysterious new voice.

A friendly chuckle. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Stellar, what your name?"

Orion turned around and saw a purple and golden mech with the most beautiful sapphire optics he has ever seen.

"O-Orion Pax… and don't worry, it's not your fault. I get easily startled sometimes." He stuttered with a blush.

Stellar chuckled again. "I can see that. So tell me Orion, are you…"

Orion sighed inside his processor. Here it comes, another bot asking if I'm Ultra Magnus' creation and then asking if I can bring them to Ultra.

"… an archivist?"

Orion blinked. "Huh?"

Stellar shrugged with a smile. "I'm guessing, because the council usually doesn't let anybody into these grand celebrations, unless they're rich, part of the elite guard or they work for them. And even though we just met, I can tell that you're too polite and compassionate to be part of the guard."

Orion tilted his head curiously. "What do you mean?"

Stellar couldn't fight rolling his eyes. "The Elite Guard and the Council they serve don't really care about others unless it benefits them. They are obsessed with their idea of a perfect society and… I apologize, I shouldn't be talking like this, you probably don't want to hear my opinion."

"Actually, I do."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've read the history datapads. I know how the autobots have done immoral things during the war as well as the good things they have done. I also like to believe that the decepticons are not the completely evil monsters everyone says they are. So please continue. It's nice to hear a different opinion for once."

Stellar was surprised at this, but then he smiled warmly. "Very well."

And so they talked for cycles for the rest of the party. They talked about their thoughts of the Great War, what Cybertron was like before the war and sometimes they even talked about the things that they enjoy.

When the party was over, Orion and Stellar exchanged com link numbers.

Stellar never thought he would love his time with Orion so much.

What a remarkable little bot.

A unique cog unable to fit into the autobot's great machine.

No wonder Ultra Magnus hides him away.

Once he returns to his people, he will thank Blackarachnia again for this perfect disguise.

As he enters a ship, the Warlord smiles as he shifts to his true form.

1010101010

Orion and Stellar told each other many things.

Both about history, culture and themselves.

Stellar tells Orion all about how he travels across the stars and the interesting lifeforms he finds on other planets.

While Orion tells Stellar how he got a new job as a spacebridge repair captain, after Alpha Trion had a talk with Ultra Magnus.

Orion knows it's not the best job, but at least he finally gets to go into space like he always wanted to.

One day, Orion found found the Allspark and he never felt so excited in his life.

If he gives this to Ultra Magnus, then his Creator would have to make him an autobot warrior!

He eagerly tells Stellar of the new first, saying he's going to Cybertron with something super important and he wants Stellar to be there to see the surprise.

Seeing Orion so happy, Stellar promises to be on Cybertron in a few solar cycles waiting for him after he takes care of something important himself.

Little did they both realize, they were talking about the same thing…

1010101010

Megatron was surprised to that Orion was the one with the Allspark, but then he saw this as a perfect opportunity to win two prizes.

Megatron tried to talk to Orion calmly, but the captain's protective team began to attack thew warlord and Megatron was forced to fight back in self-defense.  
But when Orion attacked him too, he couldn't bring himself to hurt his dear friend.

The repair ship went through a spacebridge and then Megatron knocked out the rest of the crew, leaving him finally alone with Orion and the Allspark.  
But before the warlord could say anything... a force of wind forced him out of the ship and burning in the atmosphere.

The last thing Megatron saw was Orion's horrified face…

1010101010

After Megatron was revived by the child's key, his obsession with Orion grew as big as his desire for the Allspark.

He found a way to contact his fellow decepticons, telling them that he's alive and held captive by an organic alien that reversed engineered his head to create robot slaves for his species.

He tells them that he doesn't need rescuing yet, cause he's tricking the alien into helping him find the rest of his body.

He tells his decepticons to focus on rescuing Orion from the organics that tricked the poor archivist into believing they're his friends.  
The warlord also makes it crystal clear that if Orion is seriously hurt or given permanent damage, they will suffer.

Meanwhile, Megatron managed to reactivate his com link with Orion and hearing his dear young friend say that he's happy that his best friend Stellar still remembers him fills the warlord with a pleasant warmth.

The decepticons first hired Lockdown to use his EMP generator to painlessly knockout Orion and bring him to the decepticons where will be kept in a comfortable room and well fed until Megatron returns.

Blitzwing tells Lockdown with a crazed, crimson grin that if Lockdown steals from Orion or uses his chainsaw on Orion to pull out any of his weapons, then Megatron will destroy him upon his return and Blackarachnia and her assistant, Scourge will happily experiment with the bounty hunter's remains. Also, he won't get paid.  
Even someone as cold and greedy as Lockdown knew better then to mess with Megatron.

When Lockdown captured Orion, the bounty hunter called Blitzwing to say that the mission was complete.

Blitzwing ended the call saying Megatron will be pleased.

Orion was shocked.

He thought Megatron was dead.

Lockdown laughed and said that the warlord is too stubborn to die and he wants Orion as part of the decepticons.

Enraged and terrified, Orion uses his grappling hooks to grab his axe, cut his bonds and tries to escape.

But Lockdown uses a weaker EMP blast so Orion couldn't move his body or think properly.

As the bounty hunter brought Orion back into his bonds, Lockdown said he was impressed with Orion's escape attempt and now understands why Megatron wants the young bot so badly.

But then the repair crew and the medic bot came to save him, defeating Lockdown.

Megatron was outraged at this, but then Blackarachnia and Scourge suggested they could convince Orion to join them, since they were old friends with him back at the academy.

Back when they were called Elita and Sentinel.

But Orion still refused to join them.

They had failed.

Megatron decided to do things himself.

He created his own warrior, Soundwave to capture Orion.

But the yellow bot and the green bot defeated his creation.

Soundwave now lives with Megatron in Professor Sumdac's secret lab, hiding whenever someone enters it.

But Megatron stays patient for his decepticons to finally find their way to Earth and bring him back.

And the Warlord will get Orion himself.

1010101010

Finally.

His body restored.

His decepticons, loyal as ever.

Orion Pax, still so intelligent yet naive.

If only he knew who Stellar really was…

Megatron grinned as Orion stared at him in horror.

"Hello, little captain."

Hello, my precious little friend.

1010101010

Megatron was rejected.

He offered Orion to join him, to make the archivist see the truth but Megatron was rejected.

Orion was so very loyal to his faction, it fills the warlord's spark with envy.

Why couldn't it have been his faction that Orion was loyal to?

To make things worse, the Allspark was shattered by Orion when Megatron had it right in his chest!

The decepticons have lost their best way to win the war.

Fortunatley, Megatron did manage to gain something useful from this failure.

The one that imprisoned and used his body: Professor Issac Sumdac, is now his prisoner.

And with the human's intelligence, Megatron will find a way to bring victory to his fellow decepticons.

And before then, Lord Megatron will never stop trying to make Orion Pax him.

But until then, he will be content with talking to Orion through the com link as Stellar…


End file.
